


[不二越]Cocoon

by kellyblue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyblue/pseuds/kellyblue
Summary: *并不是可以用常理衡量的世界观*希望是虚无缥缈、如梦似幻的
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke, 不二越
Kudos: 4





	1. 01-04

Cocoon  
CP：不二周助X越前龙马

01.

发现这个茧是在阳台上的仙人掌花盆里。大约只有食指指腹大小，由雪白的丝绒织起的茧安静地斜靠着仙人掌的刺却并不会被伤害，像一个靠着大树干睡着了的小孩，纯洁而惹人怜爱。不知是谁对他的仙人掌青睐有加，愿意将自己一生中最重要的蜕变时光寄托于此。不二笑笑，不去打扰，仅是将窗户稍灌小了些，以免入夜后有大风大雨来侵扰。

茧便这样一天天长大。在光线恰当的时候，它会呈现出微微透明的质地，倘若凑近了仔细看，能见其中孕育着的那一团生命的影子。很快，仙人掌的花盆变得太过拥挤，于是不二专门找了另一只空花盆，垫上柔软的泥土来做它休憩的窝。而茧越长越大，大到花盆、纸箱都不再装得下它，不二只得贡献出自己舒适的转椅，把茧放在转椅上，天气好了就让它在阳台上晒太阳，台风来了又搬回室内，他坐在一张硬木凳子上看书写作，茧就占着他的椅子在旁边，还是睡着了一样的，小幅度而均匀地膨胀又收缩，呼吸是如此安稳。从白天一直到夜晚，不想惊扰茧的深眠，不二只扭开了书桌上的台灯。不算明亮的灯光照过去，像照着一团云，一捧雪。里头的影子轻轻地一起一伏，也睡着。

那天不二照例写作到深夜，不知不觉伏在桌上睡了过去。好像做起了梦，梦见回到了十四五岁的光景，和年少的谁一起爬上很高很高的云端，却倏忽踩了空而坠落。他惊醒过来，猛地坐直身体，听见一声细微的东西被撕扯开的响动。扭头一看，转椅上的茧抽着丝，从中裂开了一道口。

那座由云雪一般的丝绒筑成的宫殿便由这道裂口开始一点点地散落下来，落了一地晶莹的残屑。最先是一双手臂，伸懒腰一般地舒展。然后是目光，带着太阳一般耀眼的光彩。当整个茧壳全都坍塌，残屑也融化成水雾飘散，自茧中诞生的那个人懒懒地从椅子上起身，看去是个二十出头的青年，身材不算很高而个头清瘦，犹带着点少年气。青年以他琥珀色的双眼向不二看过来，勾了勾唇角，似笑非笑。

不二看得目不转睛，愣了许久才想起该打个招呼，于是起身上前一步，做好微笑的表情：“你好，初次见面……”

这句简单的问候他并没有能够说完整。青年伸手扣住了他的手腕，把他拉上前，另一手则按上他的肩膀，然后微微偏头吻住了他，把未出口的语音堵回了喉咙里。

他诧异到忘记给出任何反应，等对方结束这个突如其来的亲吻——不深不浅，倒不算太过分——才回过神。“很独特的问候方式啊。”他抹过嘴唇，笑了笑。青年也露出了笑容，目光灼烈，飞扬跋扈的神态好像刚刚赢下两人之间一场酣畅淋漓的比赛，不知为何，让不二涌起了些怀念的思绪。

青年看着他，问道：“不二前辈，现在你喜欢我了吗？”

“……什么？”不二保持微笑，岿然不动，内心早已一波未平一波又起。

青年则似乎对他的反应——无论是表面还是内心——毫不在乎，仍是那样张扬地笑，说：“如果还没有——或者你还不想说的话，总有一天我会让你说出来的。”

02.

不二周助，作家，25岁，单身，独居。在那个名叫越前龙马的青年在他面前破茧之前就是这样子。

但越前的出现也只改变了最后一条而已。一个人住惯了的公寓忽然多了另一个人，先开始的确有些不习惯，好在不二因为对写作环境和生活品质有所追求，没有为省钱而去租那种恨不得每一个平方厘米都物尽其用的单身公寓，地方算得上宽敞。他在自己隔出来当做书房的小房间里摆了一张沙发床，清走了堆得小山一样的过期稿件，收拾出了个像样的空间。越前对条件好坏无所谓得很，便这么住了下来。

阳台连着书房，不二写作时有个不隔三差五站在阳台上发会儿呆就憋不出半个字的毛病，这时越前会自觉让出位置，随不二一会儿起来一会儿坐下的折腾到半夜凌晨，窝在沙发上随随便便地就睡了。一个礼拜之后还是不二感到过意不去，把大书桌挪回了自己的卧室，买了个正经的单人床床架和床垫给越前，又订了拼装家具，跟越前两个人一起拼好了新柜子，不大，就专门给越前放些他新添的东西。

不二的收入还不到能眼睛也不眨一下地负担两个人生活的程度，越前颇有自知之明，没几天就找到了一份工作，说是接替了一位腿脚受伤的体育老师，做了青少年网球培训班的代班教练。于是大部分时间不二窝在家埋头看书写作，越前固定时间去培训班，两个人同在屋檐下的生活好像完全不需要磨合，自然而然步入正轨，仿佛他们早已熟悉彼此的生活习惯甚至一些怪癖，配合默契，心照不宣。有一次不二难得有闲心下厨做了一顿两人份的料理，摆上餐桌的时候，越前早已从冰箱里把自己爱喝的汽水并一瓶芥末酱拿出来了。

对此，不二有些微的惊讶：“越前也喜欢芥末？”

“一点也不喜欢。”越前回答，干脆地把芥末酱往他面前一推，推得离自己远远的，然后“噗呲”一下拉开易拉罐汽水的拉环。“这种又呛又辣的东西，应该只有不二前辈这种味觉怪胎会喜欢，吃什么都离不开。”

“这个评价倒是一点儿也没错，”不二思忖着，“但是你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道。”越前说。

不二失笑：“有很多事你都是这么说的，你‘就是知道’。”

“本来就是这样。”

“包括我的名字？你一见到我，就叫出了我的名字，并且还用‘前辈’称呼。”

“没什么好奇怪的。我还是茧的时候，一直在你家，在你旁边。我当然知道你的名字。至于‘前辈’——只是很顺口所以就一下子脱口而出了。”越前答得很平淡，不看不二，低头把拉环勾在手指上把玩。

“所以，在茧里的时候，你对外部的环境是有感觉的？”

“不仅仅是‘感觉’。”

“什么意思？”

“我的诞生，就是因为你的缘故。”

越前终于抬起头，琥珀色明亮的双眼迎视不二。他停了很久，才说：“ ‘茧’没有属于自己的物质，没有过去，没有所谓的记忆，它的孵化全都依赖于周围人的心绪。简单地说，你留下了还没有形成‘我’的茧，你默许茧在你身边孵化，是你希望这样的‘我’出生的，不二前辈。所以不要问我这个那个的问题，你应该问你自己。”

不二听完，一时失语，太多想法在脑海里拥挤地打转。他从来自诩思维足够天马行空而从小就热衷于写作，便是如此，也着实为自己遇见的现实而惊奇不已。越前的视线和那夜诞生之初一样的鲜明热烈，令他禁不住想要避开。也许这就是他一直以来没能克服的弱点吧，他在人际关系里总是游刃有余，最擅长迂回曲折，偏偏应付不大来太直接、直接到横冲直撞的人。按照越前的说法，他岂不是自己给自己找了个强劲的对手了？

回想茧孵化的那段时间，他在写一篇小说，一个可以简单地概括为是怅然若失、不得终局的爱情故事。小说里，两位主人公是国中同学，情窦初开，互生好感，但这份情愫并未由谁明说，两人默默地在毕业后就此离别，走上了各自不同的路。后来的人生看似互不相交，其实时常穿插着另一个人参与的痕迹，旁观者可以将此尽收眼底，而小说里的当事人则毫不知情。很多年以后，一方不幸丧生于一场意外事故，从前的同学回来参加葬礼，谈及过去种种，另一方才从他人口中得知原来这些年自己以为只是巧合的许多事都有着那个人的牵连。

叙事部分到这里就差不多完成了，文本也到了结束的时候，然而不二正是尴尬地卡在了收尾。文稿是应邀而写，这种题材不是他擅长的，一路写下来可以说是顺利，离得心应手就差得远，一口气噎在结尾，到底是少了些感同身受。不二记得很清楚，越前破茧的那个深夜，他就在为续不出来的最后一个段落而头疼，索性从头开始再修改一遍。

倘若茧的原理确实如越前所说，考虑到他脑袋里装满了关于爱情故事的构思，破茧时遭遇一出暧昧的相逢戏码似乎也不是完全不可理喻，但愿越前别被灌输太多言情剧思想就好——现在看起来这种情况并没有发生。可是那个直截了当的亲吻又算是怎么回事呢？难道越前当他是久别重逢的旧情人吗？……不，那句“现在你喜欢我了吗”，也不是情人之间会说的话，搞不好还只是单方面的追求而已。这到底算什么？

越前说，茧形成之初完全没有自己的属性，全凭遇到的人而变。那么，在最一开始，这颗后来诞生出越前龙马这位青年的茧，究竟为何会存在在这个世界上，并且来到他的仙人掌花盆里呢？

后来两个人谁都没提刚见面时的事，好像那不曾发生，又或者他们只是以最普通不过的方式完成了初次相识时的问候礼而已。不二不知道越前是怎么想的，但就自己而言，在与青年那双漂亮的琥珀色眼睛对视时，他偶尔会有种错觉，如果下一刻他们靠近，也许一个像是那样探过了表层的防线而没有继续深入下去的亲吻还会发生，只是不知道会从谁的唇上源起，又由谁结束。

越前龙马。他在心里默念起这个名字，再一次确认自己并没有和它有关的记忆。青年就坐在桌对面，已经毫不矜持地开动了筷子，他支着下巴端详那张面容，也确实是陌生的。假如以前见过，他绝对不可能忘记他的眼睛。

越前终于被看得不自在了，口齿含糊地问：“你在看什么？”

“没有，”不二轻松地笑笑，“我就是在想一件事，还没想通。”

“是什么？”

“你的相貌，也是因为我吗？还有你的名字——你看，你清清楚楚地知道自己叫什么名字，对我做了自我介绍，难道这也是我在我自己都不知道的情况下给你起好的？”

越前停了筷子，“我说了不要问我了。你问我，我只有那一个回答——”

“‘我就是知道’。”不二笑眯眯，“好，我尽量控制自己，不问了。但你的出现真的太令我惊奇，原谅我老是问来问去的。说起来，我本来以为我只是捡到了一颗茧，最多算是收留了茧里孵出来的你吧，这么说来，我岂不是可以算作你的父母了？”

越前瞪他一眼，语气满是不屑：“少占人便宜。‘前辈’已经是了不得了。”

“好好好，既然如此，我就接受吧——”

“那么勉强的话我就把敬称统统去掉。”

“我反正是不介意哦。”

越前不说话，喝了口汽水，继续吃。不二也开动了，当然往料理中拌上了自己最爱的芥末酱。这餐饭让两个人都吃得很惬意。吃完，越前帮着收拾碗筷，不忘用他极具个人特色的方式称赞了一句：“不二前辈，厨艺还不赖嘛。”

不二一愣，先一步反应过来，忍俊不禁：“果然够顺口的。”

越前后知后觉，把嘴一扁，撂下碗扭头走了。

03.

周末晚上有一场小范围的大学同学聚会。某人刚从海外回国，热情地召集了几个关系近的来聚。不二来到居酒屋的时候大家已经热热闹闹地聚了一圈，看到他一个人来，都起哄说：“不是说了要带对象来的嘛，不二难道还没有交女朋友吗？男朋友也可以啊。”

“稿子都憋不出来，哪有空找对象。”不二苦笑，找了个空位坐下，要了最普通的清酒。之前在写的小说还是卡在同样的进度，他放了好久没管，眼看着离截稿日期越来越近，也不免要发略微点愁。想来他是离开单纯的年岁有点时间了，灵感枯竭得太快，现在碰上一群旧友，倒不妨聊聊过去，兴许能找到点感觉。

于是聊天的内容就在他的略加引导下走向了当时的各种八卦，说起一些许久没有出现在大家的联络记录里的名字，有人翻着手机：“没想到上一次跟那家伙联系已经是三年多前了啊。我当时也在美国，他问我要不要去看网球比赛，抽奖抽到了两张门票，我说我行程排得太满，没空，要不改天一起吃个饭，然后就没有然后了。”

“网球比赛？”不二问。

“对，但不是什么重要的比赛，才第一轮而已，有日本选手参加。” 那人说着，无聊地搜索起来，“就是那个……叫什么来着……叫Ｅ君的那位新秀选手，好像是。”

忽然另一个人说：“E君？我记得他已经去世了吧……”

“去世了？”

“喏，大概就是三年前……看，我找到当时的新闻报道了，飞机失事，从东京到洛杉矶的航班。”

“这么说来，我的确对那个飞机事故有印象，但我不知道那位网球选手。”

“挺可惜的，很年轻，刚刚开始要在世界舞台上崭露头角呢，你们看……”

几个感兴趣的凑过去划着手机东翻西看。不二不看网球，只是觉得E君的名字有些耳熟。正顾自己喝点小酒吃点菜，大家忽然都惊奇地喊起他来：“哎，不二——资料上面写着，E君以前跟你是一个国中的呢！青春学园，对吗？你不认识他吗？”

不二不由得愣了愣，“……你们说的E君，是青学的学生？”

“对呀，虽然资料上说他只读了一年就去美国发展了，当时参加过中学生网球全国大赛……还拿到了冠军来着。”

“这倒确实，是我国中三年级的事……”不二眯起眼，努力回忆了半天，总算搜刮出一些零星的印象。他所在的国中网球一直是强项，不过拿到全国冠军还是相当难得的，所以那一年的庆祝格外热闹。当时的网球部成员里，好像确实有一个叫做Ｅ君的小个子，才一年级，听说天赋和技术都强得惊人，当时也算是个挺有知名度的学生。但那时的自己对这种所有人都在追捧的热闹并没有多大兴趣，参加的是文学部和摄影部，安安静静地折腾自己喜欢的东西，自得其乐。要说有什么交集，大概也只有为了这次全国冠军而做校报专题的时候短暂地打过那么一次照面而已吧。

想到这里，也只能发些遗憾与可惜之类的感叹。心里的某根弦不由自主地轻轻颤动了一声，他想，大概是因为他还是第一次接触到一个距离自己不那么遥远的死亡，是他曾经见过、能说上一二的人。但也迟了太久了。

总之，Ｅ君只是聚会上的一个小插曲，既然没法从不二这里听到有趣的消息，大家很快就跳转了话题。喝酒吃饭的气氛也越来越热烈。不二不太参与其中，大部分时候就是微笑着安安静静地倾听，就好像那一段短暂的关于国中的谈话真的把他带回了当时的心境一样。

“不二前辈——”

忽然被拍住了肩膀。

居酒屋里嘈杂的环境让他不能很好地分辨出说话人的声音，然而这个熟稔的称呼却独特到不能再独特，整个城市怕也找不出第二个人。不二惊讶地回头，果然越前就站在他身后，应该是刚从网球培训班下课不久，戴一顶白色鸭舌帽，穿着宽松的运动服，背一只巨大的网球包，颇为艰难地在拥挤的餐桌与食客之间占据到一个位置。不二问：“你怎么来了？”

越前很无辜：“我忘带公寓钥匙了。给你打电话，你不接。不知道你什么时候回去，万一你彻夜不归，我还不想去马路上喝西北风。想到你说起过你去的居酒屋有什么什么特色料理的，就来找找看了。”

不二一看手机，果然有好几通未接来电，“抱歉，没有注意到。你找我找了很久么？”

“还好吧。”越前一压帽檐。

不二从包里翻出钥匙，“给。我们还没说完，你先回去吧。”

“等等，不二——”

两个人唧唧咕咕，没注意到原来饭桌上的焦点已然全都转向了这里，兴致高涨的熟人们决不会放过这个八卦的机会，纷纷怪叫起来，不二甚至怀疑自己看见了他们眼里闪烁着的金光：“你还说你没有对象，这不是都住在一起了——”

不二连忙摆手：“只是合租的室友而已。我来介绍一下，这位是越前龙马。”

越前瞟了不二一眼，顺势打了个酷酷的招呼：“你们好。”没有多余的话，也看不出表情。居酒屋的灯光本来就暗，他放低视线看向一桌人，脸上还是阴影更多一些。

那群人自然是不在乎的，已经一口一个“越前君”地叫开了，还说：“既然来了，那就坐下来一起吃点嘛！那边正好还有一个位置。啊——不对不对，还是我坐到那边去好了，不二旁边的位置就给你啦。”

面对这一番明显是不怀好意的盛情邀请，越前倒是痛快干脆得很，一声“谢了”，把网球包往靠墙的角落里一放，就在不二旁边坐下了。不二本来觉得无数灼热的视线往自己身上扎也不要紧，随便笑笑就过去了，不想越前这么给面子，根本不见半点不自在，反而让他一反常态地自己不自在起来。

终于从聚会中脱身出来时已经很迟了。越前喝了一盏酒就开始哈欠连天，托着下巴沉默地发呆，不二见状，捻了个回去赶稿的借口，拉着越前一块儿提前开溜。居酒屋离公寓不远，权当消食醒酒透透气，就步行回去。城市是不会有真正意义上的夜晚的，也不会疲惫。沿街店铺闪烁的霓虹灯，商场明晃晃的顶灯，往来的车流与行人，喧闹与繁忙从未停止，未曾给过人片刻喘息的机会。

不二轻轻叹了口气，自己都没意识到，反而让越前捕捉到了。

“前辈，你好像不怎么高兴。”

走在他身边的青年偏头看过来，这样说着。这大概是他们走出居酒屋之后彼此之间的第一句话。不二回头一看，原来已经走出不止一个街区了。竟然连是怎么过的十字路口都没有印象了。他暗暗笑自己，说：“没什么，走神了一下而已。”

“走神？走哪儿去了？”越前环顾四周，戏做得很足。

“是你来之前听他们说起的一件事啦。”不二笑着说，“以前跟我在一个国中的——某位Ｅ君。越前听说过这个人吗？他是一名网球选手。”

越前没怎么回想便摇头，“他怎么了？”

“他……去世了。其实已经是三年多前的事了，但我今天才听说。”

不二又叹起气来。越前问：“你认识那个人？”

“不能说是认识……他在国中还算比较出名，是网球部的主力选手，好像也很受女孩子欢迎。不过我连他的长相都不太记得起来了，我不在网球部，跟他差了两个年级，见到他照片的次数可能比本人还多——是在给校报当编辑的时候。”不二认真地想了想，“老实说，听到这个消息，就是有一点惊讶，一点惋惜，再多的情绪就没有了。”

越前点头，“你不认识他，也不用有情绪。”

“嗯，是吧。该为他难过的人反正也轮不到我。我只是在想，如果早知道会有这么一天，说不定当初毕业之前我会想要找个机会跟他聊一聊，做一期访谈放进校报里似乎也不错。”不二停了一下，“如果我知道那会是我最后一次见到他的话。”

出口之后他才发现自己的想法简直好笑至极，“可是啊，越前，生活就是如此。说不定我们已经和过去的许多人见完了‘最后一面’，而谁也没有意识到这一点。我们不在意，因为它对那时的我们来说是无足轻重、可有可无的。说不定——说不定呢，当像死亡这样彻底的永别来临时，我们才会惋惜，才会意识到那并非是……”

说不下去了。

他停下脚步，一手慢慢抚上心口，明显地感到呼吸的急促。就像是文思郁结许久之后偶然间灵光闪现的刹那，但这一次抓住他的不是畅快和欣喜，却是接踵而至、一波更甚一波的窒闷感。只差一个段落就能完成的小说结尾，穿着一身肃穆的黑色正装出席葬礼的主人公，也许正是这样面对着由洁白花朵簇拥着的照片，迷茫地回溯着哪一面是他们之间的最后一面。其实明明可以不是这样的。

以为不在意，以为无足轻重、可有可无。以为年少的喜欢已经死了。它像一个从未能孵化的茧，被自己筑起的层层丝线包裹，谁也看不见内里，就这样被遗忘，然后窒息。多年以后猛然想起，破开一看，确实是死了，但并非悄无声息，而是惊心动魄——茧里是腐烂的尸体，是恶臭的血迹，是奋力挣扎过却徒劳无果的堕落。它只是披着外表一层看似坚不可摧的洁白外壳而已。

不二无端在繁华的商业街中心打了个冷颤，偏头看见商店的橱窗玻璃映出自己和越前两个人，并肩而行，靠得很近。影子朦胧虚幻，脸模糊得几乎看不清楚，而暖黄色的灯光太过暧昧，衬得他们就像一对逛街的恋人。是错觉吧。还是梦境，臆想，平行时空，不曾发生的过去，不会到来的未来？越前破茧来到他身边，那是不是有一天他终究会扇动蝴蝶的翅膀离开？

鬼使神差地，他抓住了越前的手，紧紧的，手心里沁着薄汗，仿佛蝴蝶的离去就将在他放手的那一刻。

越前没有挣脱。他轻轻回握过来。他们就这样握着手走了一路。

04.

直到掏钥匙开门的时候他才放手。

没有开灯。对面大楼的光亮照得公寓里不算太黑暗，能看见家具的形状和阳台上仙人掌的轮廓，还有越前暗琥珀的瞳色。隔绝了纷扰的外部世界，不二更清楚地听见自己沉滞的呼吸声，觉出面上微热的温度，不仅仅是因为酒精的缘故。

见他仍然失神，越前唤他：“不二前辈。”

他摘掉对方的帽子，吻了上去。

无法解释这股冲动，索性就放任自流。这段时间的相处下来——不如说从越前第一次出现开始，他就知道这种不算厚道的行为是可以被放纵的，毕竟先发制人的可是对方。回敬也好，报复也好，这可以成为他的理由。

分明不是初次，但触到越前嘴唇的刹那他还是感觉到了一股奇异的新鲜，继而唤起更多身体里沉默着的不安定因子。越前回应了他，在他下唇上不轻不重地抿了一下。他自然反抿回去。于是两人就这么吻在一起，唇齿相依，舌头时而绞在一处，时而搜刮过对方口中残余着清酒的津甜。他捧起越前的脸，而越前环上了他的腰。

只短暂地停了一瞬。分开时扯出一条晶亮的唾液线。两个人不发一言，很有默契地挪向不二原来的书房、越前现在的卧室。床虽然嫌小了点，但是有阳台，还有阳台上的仙人掌。几步路间，不二刷地拉开越前运动衫的拉链，拽着越前在床沿坐下，脱下了他的运动外衣，露出最里面穿的短袖T恤。越前的手指则流连在他衬衫领口，解开了一颗纽扣，再是第二颗。青年低垂眼睫，骨节分明的手指有意无意地刮过他的脖颈和胸口，烧痛了他的呼吸。

他几乎是发着颤地贴近，吻上眼睛，然后顺着鼻尖向下，再一次贴住那双湿润的唇瓣，似是想从越前那里求得一点生存下去的空气。一手从背后探进了对方的衣内，起先只是食指，尔后便是正面手掌，摩挲起青年光洁的背部，描摹着一对肩胛骨的形状。

幸而那只是肩胛骨，还没有长成翅膀。

不二使力一扳，两人双双倒在床上。他撩开越前的T恤，将青年的上半身暴露出来，肆无忌惮地在对方的胸腹部抚摸。那具身体看着纤瘦，其实匀称而紧实，触摸的时候甚至能感受到肌肉的紧绷，叫人流连忘返。指尖自锁骨向下，搓过前胸已挺立起来的一点红缨，恶作剧一般地旋转逗弄。越前轻喘着气，也不甘示弱地继续解开他的衬衫，最后气恼地拽了一把，总算让他敞开了胸膛。他欺身而上，不打算再给对方多余的空间，含住越前的乳首，一手继续向下探去，隔着布料摩擦着那最敏感部位昂扬起来的样子。

“啊……”

越前一阵轻颤，微抬起上半身环住他的身体，把一阵温热的气息送进他的耳朵。

简直就像是在邀请、在挑拨一样。

不二把宽松的运动裤和内裤一起扯下，握上越前坚挺的性器，器口已泌出了湿液。他抹着那湿液开始上下套弄起来，先开始是轻柔缓慢的，听到了越前溢出的细碎呻吟后便有了些许把握，逐渐加快了些速度和力道。越前情不自禁地弓起了身体，抬动腰部主动迎合乃至是引导着爱抚的节奏。上半身肌肤相贴之处像有野火燎原。一颗汗水自越前脸颊边滑落，滴在不二的肩膀，然后是一个啃咬似的亲吻。对方竟然又顽劣地拿手指在他的背上肆意划动，叫他禁不住战栗，一时间神魂都被荡到了九霄云外。

低头看去，越前的眼里是深不见底的幽暗的琥珀色，是危险的蜜糖，是叫人沉沦的深渊。即使在这个时候，在昏暗的房间里，暧昧的情事中，他的目光还是热烈如初，一点都没有改变。

他闭上眼睛，却也隔不断这种被注视着的，被从里到外血肉淋漓地剜开似的感觉。

……不满足。

无论是对于自己，还是对越前。

那是身体和头脑都在叫嚣着的唯一的念头。

抚弄越前性器的指间已然变得湿润黏腻，不二顺势揉过那对充盈的囊袋继续向后探索，压进更后方的缝隙之中。青年本能地收臀，夹住了他，他停顿了一下，却不收手，反而更加放肆地找寻对方收缩的间隙将手指越压越深，最终探到了穴口。揉开吸得紧密的穴道，进入湿热的内里。身下的人挺着腰，打开腿，紧搂着他的肩膀，喘息阵阵，终于没有余裕再挑弄他了。

他极有耐心的慢慢深入，当对方努力放松下来一些的时候便小幅度地摩挲内部，或进或退，让对方的身体渐渐适应入侵的异物，扩张出空间。接着探入第二根手指。半个指节没入其中，逡巡之时，触到一个微小的粗糙处，越前忽然全身猛地一缩，一声压抑的呻吟漫出喉咙：“唔啊——”

不二的心神跟着一散。

他把越前翻过来，解开裤腰带，释放出自己早就干渴到难以忍耐的欲望，坚硬的性器昂然挺立。再度俯身紧贴上青年赤裸的身体，性器抵在刚刚草草开拓过的臀缝间一下一下地磨蹭，沾上了对方黏腻的体液。他把头埋在对方颈窝间，然后咬上了耳垂。越前在身下轻微地挣扎了两下，挣脱出来，扭过头亲吻着他的脸。睫羽划过脸颊。是拢在手心的蝴蝶扇动了薄翼。

不二倏忽睁大了眼睛，见到摇荡在琥珀色瞳仁中的一点滢滢水光。

情欲的狂潮褪去，一股盛大而不可名状的空虚感借着这个空隙涌入心头。他在做什么？交叠的身体，炙热的体温，性事的淫靡氛围正在攀向顶点，但他好像正身处一个陌生的房间，好像刚才做出这些举动的并非他自己，而是别的某个占据了他的意识。只有他紧密贴着的那个人，他确凿无疑地熟悉。

发觉出停下的动作和他突然改变的脸色，越前问他：“不继续吗？”

“这样……没关系吗？”他犹疑，退却，嗓音干哑得要命，“如果，如果你不舒服，就——”

没想到越前竟嗤笑了一下，眨着眼睛：“不二前辈总是这样。温柔，但是也残忍。” 

“……”

青年抬了抬臀部，有意识地摩擦不二的性器，提醒着他那股蓬勃火热的欲念，“你还没有让我满足。而且，你也想要，对吧？” 

“……”

“想要的话，就不应该隐瞒，不应该克制。我一直是这么认为的，我也会这么做。”

他转了转身体。不二从他身上起来，脑中犹在嗡嗡作响。越前也跟着坐起来，调整了一下姿势，然后彻底褪掉了不二的长裤，胡乱往床下一丢，倾身上前，含住了他的性器。

不二“嘶”地倒抽了一口冷气。

但越前满不在乎，先是以整个空腔包裹住了他，灵巧的舌在其中嬉戏似的打转、舔舐，然后便有节奏地吞吐起来，把整根肉茎用唾液润湿，直到不二颤抖地掐住了他的肩膀，扳过他的脑袋，再一次对着嘴唇狠狠吮吸上去。

两个人又在床上滚到了一处，上下相叠。伴随着身体的律动，咕啾咕啾的水声在不大的房间里回响。亲吻，抚摸，试探，一次次地深入，直到同时在高潮顶峰释放。快感来得激烈且澎湃，那一瞬间不二绷直了后背，尽数射在越前体内，越前射出的精液湿漉漉地淋在两个人的腿间。他把青年拥入怀中抱着，轻啄了啄越前的唇。

“不二前辈，” 越前眼眸清澈，问出了诞生之初时同样的那个问题，“现在你喜欢我了么？”

不二张了张嘴，发不出声音。回答依旧只有沉默。


	2. 05-07

05.

从那以后，和越前的关系就有了微妙的变化。不知由何缘起的第一次变成了常态，一起住的室友成为了床伴。

他们的肉体关系惊人的和谐与亲密，仿佛早就谙熟对方身体的敏感点与最满足的方式，就好像是已经做过上百个夜晚、试遍各种招数和姿势的最不可分割的伴侣。他们生来就是对方缺少的那一半。肉体的愉悦是无可比拟的，每一次的高潮都足够令人飞上云端，融化成其中的雨雾。精神上的关系在突破了第一次的界限以后也在越变越轻松，并非单纯地各取所需。不二会真的因为越前和平日里大不相同的反应而露出微笑，忍不住更坏心眼地逗弄对方。亲吻终了的时候，从越前的身体里离开之后，他拥着对方，握着他的手，也并不想放开。从前戏到巅峰到结束，帮对方清理身体，之后相拥入眠，和热恋期如胶似漆的情侣一样，甚至更加缱绻缠绵。

只除了谁也没有说喜欢。

保持肉体关系是一件容易的事。双方只须享受缠绵时刻的愉悦，互相满足，一切交由本能与欲望，随之起终。没有人需要对此承诺什么。今天可以开始，明天可以结束。过去或者将来，不在意，不必了解，不用托付和承受。

“喜欢”则是不同的。

喜欢越前么？不二想，这应当是肯定的。但他清楚这不是越前想要的那种意义上的答案。越前独立，自尊，骄傲，一往无前，眼里盛着不灭的光，是可以将靠近他的人烧得温暖乃至炽热的火。从茧里出生的他不会受到这世界上任何的拘束。不二欣赏这样的人，也很羡慕。他愿意靠近，愿意让那束光、那团火照耀着远不如表面上看起来那么可以接近的自己，但是更近一步，却没有办法了。

他从不认为自己能以那样的距离来到任何人身边。越前这样的，更不可能。他随心所欲，漂泊无定，只是不可能真的坐一叶扁舟去海上漂流，所以每天在一方固定的居所里借由文字到处畅游，却不怎么停留，不知道自己会去往哪里，不知道若干年后的自己会变成什么模样。从小到大，一直如此。虽然并没有过太离经叛道的行为，但“经”和“道”对他来说大约本来就是不存在的。倘若就这样有了谁在身边，总会有走散的一天。

那不如从一开始就没有的好。

相逢便相逢，别离便别离。说到底，谁又知道单单为了谁的争取和挽留是不是值得。

……对啊。就是因为这样，他才会对那些可能的“最后一面”表现得如此淡漠。

对于现在的越前，他也能保持得了这种淡漠吗？

“我能不能去你的网球班看一看？”有一天，在越前照例背上网球包准备出门的时候，不二忽然对越前提议。

“应该没问题，但是你去干嘛？”越前问。

不二解释说：“就是之前在写的那篇小说，我交给编辑，编辑说前面的部分最好再改改，主要是描写主人公从前校园生活的那一段，有点怪，不太能让人进入情境。我想想也是，毕竟我对国中的记忆已经是十年多前了。你班上的学生差不多都是十几岁吧？我想去观察观察。”

其实也不是。填完结尾交稿之后，编辑的确给了修改意见，但他觉得无关紧要，没有太当一回事，只是他突然想看看越前打网球的样子。

越前接受了他的理由，没头没脑地问：“你打么？网球。”

“我不打。”

“一点也不打？”

“不会，从来没打过。”不二奇怪，“我长了一张像是会打网球的脸么？怕我抢你饭碗？”

越前一哼：“没有。就算你会打，我的饭碗你也抢不走。因为你不可能打得比我好。”

“你还真自信呢。反正我是不会，当然随便你怎么说。诶——要不然，我也当你的学生学一下好了。没准我还挺有天赋的。嗯，一定是这样，不然也解释不通为什么你会那么擅长这项运动。世上这么多事情可以做，你似乎就是对打网球情有独钟。”

越前上下看了他一遍，“现在学也晚了。”

于是一起出了门，到了越前做代班教练的青少年课外网球班。越前不是外向活泼的人，不二一直很好奇他究竟是怎么同一群正在聒噪年纪的孩子相处的，总觉得无法想象他像普通老师一样或严肃或和蔼可亲的模样。亲眼一见，不由得暗暗佩服起来。越前与其说是教练，不如说是个孩子王，在自己喜爱的运动中有挥洒不完的活力与热忱。比起教学，他更像是个带着孩子们一起打球、一起玩的邻家大哥哥，甚至还喜欢显摆一下自己的技术，小小地“欺负”那些孩子们一下，打出些惊人惊叹的技巧。十来岁的孩子自然是不服输的，可是向他挑战，都得甘拜下风。孩子们崇拜他，被他激得斗志昂扬，热情饱满，在不大的社区网球场，一群人练习、对战、嬉闹，好不快活。

不二在场边微笑。借口是来观察青少年们的表现，其实从头到尾都在看越前。那个青年果真太耀眼了。高高跳起挥动球拍的时候，击出好球、发出痛快地呐喊的时候，把球拍往肩上一扛、傲气地示意“下一个”的时候，那样的神采奕奕、自信张扬，更比不二之前所能感受到的光与热更甚许多。他无法移开视线。

到了中间休息，不二早已买好了越前最爱喝的葡萄味汽水，一扬手丢给球场上的青年。越前朝他一笑，想过来说什么，但很快被两三个刚才和他对练过击球的学生缠上了，要他再做一遍那样潇洒漂亮的动作。他挥着空拍做了几次，学生依样画葫芦地模仿，他耐心地纠正他们的动作，直到他们都能做得有模有样。不过，一把球喂过来，动作又全打回原形了，惹得学生纷纷叫起来：“好难呀！”越前笑笑：“网球，你们还有的学呢。”

他让他们自己再去琢磨一会儿，把一颗黄色小球丢给不二，像是汽水的回礼：“不二前辈来试试么？”

“好啊，那就试试。”

不二捡起球，放在手上掂了掂，从场边拿起一支球拍，把球一抛，轻轻挥拍向越前的方向击打过去。他位置找得不错，球正好落在球拍的中部，发出清脆的“嘣”的响声，没有施加太多力道握拍的手腕明显地感到震动。动作意外地流畅，小球划着弧线飞出，落地之后轻快地弹起，正好被越前接在手心。

越前挑眉：“挺不错的嘛。如果前辈真的是第一次打球，说不定可以称赞一句‘天才’了。”

不二笑：“谢谢，难得听到你这么真心的称赞。”

下半堂训练课开始，越前回到了场中，不二则继续旁观。在长椅上坐下时，他发现刚才发过球的手在不自觉地微微颤动，连手上血管的突突跳动都能感觉得到。

他不合时宜地想起那位已逝的E君。不知道是不是姓氏首字母相同、都打网球的关系，那个名字现在和越前的面容联系在了一起。他莫名其妙地想象着国中年纪的越前在网球部大放异彩的情景，更莫名其妙地觉得亲切，亲切到仿佛自己就是当初在球场边兴奋地观战的学生之一，甚至是和他一起并肩作战的人。本来就保存不多的记忆迅速被这些不着边际的想象取代，好像事情本该如此似的。于是，眼前的画面也跟着一起染上了朦胧的色彩，如同罩进了回忆的薄纱里。

训练课结束之后和越前一起回去。越前问：“观察了两个小时，有灵感了吗？”

不二有点不知道该怎么回答。他顺着自己找的借口随便说了说，说回到他在小说中布置的情节，两位主人公在国中时是怎样的心境，他又为什么安排了他们此后各自离散。“一个人想考本地最好的大学研读古典文学，另一个人则一定会因为家庭和今后职业的种种原因远渡重洋生活。两个人此前生活的环境不同，今后也大概率会走上不同的方向，人生轨迹的交点可能就在同窗的那一年里。但毕竟只是国中年纪的孩子，对于自身，对于对方，对于未来，都有着太多太多的不确定。那要怎么样开口去说呢？”

越前眨着眼睛：“但你说，你确实认定了他们之间是互相喜欢着的。”

“设定上是如此。”

“好吧，我大概算是可以理解你写的故事想表达的意思。不过真的说起来，这样不会很遗憾吗？那个年纪就该是很冲动、很充满希望的，都没有试着去开始，怎么知道未来会如何。”

“是，但是贸然出口也会有着很多困扰啊，牵挂，纠结，担心……比如说，真的有勇气为对方做出改变吗？真的有能力做出改变吗？会不会让对方更加苦恼，增加更多的麻烦呢？事情就一定能朝着所期望的方向发展吗？诸如此类的。毕竟，他们对未来的概念还太单薄，很多看似美好的东西其实根本就是不可能实现的。”

越前“唔”了一声：“有道理。不过如果是我，我就会选择说出来。”

“对哦，你的确是这样的人。”越前对于表达心中情绪的直接，不二早就领教过不知多少回了。

“我是这么想的：之后出现的困扰会有之后的办法来解决；但是遗憾一旦成为了遗憾，就永远没有办法解决、弥补了。除非你把它统统忘掉，忘得一干二净。不二前辈觉得，那种‘喜欢’的感觉可以被忘记吗？”

越前的双眼望过来。不二沉思片刻，“……不会的。不会被忘记的。假如能被那么简单地忘记，也就不会有接下去的故事，不会有那个让我卡了很久，希望能够击中读者的心却不知道怎么去恰当描述的结尾了。”

“嗯。我也觉得不会。要去形容的话，它呢……会变成一个死茧。”越前自顾自说。

**死茧** 。

不二陷入了沉默。

“说起来——还不知道前辈最后是从哪里得来的启发，解决了结尾的问题。感觉你还挺满意的。”

不二苦笑，依旧不答。

越前也不在意他的不做声，接着好像是随口一问地抛出一句话：“不二前辈，在那段时间有喜欢过什么人吗？”

“……国中的时候吗？”不二略有失神，“没有吧。国中的我其实不怎么合群呢，比较喜欢自己一个人待着。”

“哦。”

“越前呢？”反问出口时他才意识到有些不妥，“啊，不对，这个问题你大概没法回答……”

没想到越前却认真地思考了一阵子，说：“我觉得应该是有的。”

不二不免感到诧异：“在你国中的时候？可是你——”

越前很肯定：“我也有我的国中时代。”

“是‘茧’给你的吗？”

“嗯。在茧里……我一直在呼喊，想要被听到。”

“……我从来没有听到过声音。我仔细地观察过，一直认为你在睡觉，并且睡得很深、很安稳。”

**一个从未能孵化的茧。被自己筑起的层层丝线包裹，谁也看不见内里，就这样被遗忘，然后窒息。多年以后猛然想起，破开一看，确实是死了，但并非悄无声息，而是惊心动魄。**

“也说不定是我在做梦吧。”

“那越前喜欢的人，是什么样的？”

“是个厉害的人。有点奇怪，有点叫人捉摸不透，但是很温柔。同时呢，也很残忍。”

“……”

“我在茧里拼了命地呼喊的时候，他没有回应过我。”

**死茧里是腐烂的尸体，是恶臭的血迹，是奋力挣扎过却徒劳无果的堕落。它只是披着外表一层看似坚不可摧的洁白外壳而已。**

“……”

“我想，他有他的理由。就跟你一样，不二前辈。”

**我的诞生，就是因为你的缘故。**

**是你希望这样的‘我’出生的。**

**所以不要问我这个那个的问题，你应该问你自己。**

**不二前辈，现在你喜欢我了吗？**

**如果还没有——或者你还不想说的话，总有一天我会让你说出来的。**

06.

越前跨坐在他身上，不断挺送着身体，颠得像一叶浪尖上的小舟。不二扶住越前的腰随之而动，并不压抑自己快意的吟声。青年匀称结实的上半身和硬挺的性器在眼前一览无余。不二没在他潮湿紧实的甬道之中，被依附着，包裹着，每一次吞吐的摩擦都带给他巨大的慰藉与享受。这种可以抛开一切现实世界思绪的沉沦令人着迷。越前也是如此。脸被汗湿了，泛着欲念的潮红，却是无比专注执着的表情，眸中盛的全是他，只有他一个人。

保持着这样的频率进行了一小段时间，占据主导的越前不免疲惫。不二敏锐地觉察出他稍稍放缓的节奏，从他体内退出一点，支起身体坐起来，贴上他光洁的胸膛抱住了他。胸前的两点鼓胀着，后背全是汗，头发结成一绺一绺地贴在脸颊上，喘息沉重而火热。

他把脸埋进越前颈窝中，想怜惜，觉得自己像抱着一样来之不易的珍宝，可是又古怪地觉得说不定被珍重对待的是自己才对。

他没有动作，越前也停着。静默之中，两人调整了呼吸。越前附在他耳边低语：“这样不够深啊，不二前辈。”

不二禁不住压出一点微笑，尽管是在对方看不见的角度：“你还想要更深吗？”

“看你做不做得到。”

“别总是小看别人。你应该很清楚的。”顽劣的想法在一瞬间涌上心头，他想看越前因此而掉下眼泪——然而却又替越前感到不值得。他吻了吻越前的耳垂：“起来。”好在话语简短，声音也低，听不出其中的轻颤。

他让越前换了背对他的姿势，分开双腿向后折叠坐在他身上，抬起臀部。他把越前推到墙边，从背后拥抱过去，把人禁锢在怀中，顶入那已经经过充分开拓的、急不可耐迎接他的穴道。尽管如此，他还是尽量轻缓，让正在经历空虚的越前小声抱怨起来，但没一会儿就变成了太过悦耳甜腻的呻吟。他屈着膝盖从下面把越前的腿更向外顶开，让自己性器的根部抵住越前的臀肉，他只稍微一挺腰，整根肉茎便全部送入温暖的穴道中。越前大口呼吸，接纳了他的所有。

抽出，再送入，每一次重复都比之前探索到更深的地方，还没有几次，肉体交合处就是一片水光淋漓。或者是在对方最为敏感、最能带来高潮快意的地带来回摩挲，在这时用手封住越前的唇，让在快感中难以自抑的青年不得不张口含进他的手指，发出断续的呼声，差点要咬下去。不二吮着越前的颈和肩，拿出湿漉漉的手指让越前尽情释放出声，然后向下覆上他的乳首，打着圈玩弄起来，同时另一手也不忘抚慰地握着对方前端高高抬起的欲望。两个人的浪潮在同一个地方相遇、碰撞，卷起更盛大的风暴，伴随着身体愈来愈快的律动，将意识高高抛入青云，又狠狠拽入深谷。

不二早也顾不得温柔了，发起狠地冲击。到达顶点的瞬间，在两人中间张满到极限的那根弦突然松开，于是都向着粉身碎骨而坠落。瞬间的失重感停止了身体对一切事物的感知。像从深不见底的大梦中疏忽惊醒，不二浑身一激，低头看到，灼热的精液填满了甬道，从交合的缝隙中流出，滑腻地淌在大腿根部。张开握着越前的手，手中也是一捧白浊。

“呼、呼……”

越前绷紧的身体慢慢松弛，脱力地软进他怀中。他再度拥抱上去，收紧手臂，舔过对方的眼角。是湿润的。

但流泪的却是自己。

感觉不出温度的眼泪就这么滑下眼眶，也沾湿了越前的脸。

这让越前身上僵了僵，转头定定看着他：“不二……前辈？”

为什么要哭呢？不二自己也不知道。唯一知道的是那并非只是生理性的泪水，若不然，越前肯定会揪着他大肆嘲笑。可对方什么都没有说，只是凝望着他还在淌出泪水的眼睛。那一定是在他的眼里、在他的脸上发现了他确实正在哭泣的证据。可惜，他看不见自己此刻到底摆了一副怎样的满是破绽的表情。他分明才拥有了这世间最酣畅淋漓的一场欢愉，与他共享这份欢愉的人就亲密无间地偎在身边。他们紧密结合时，早已不分彼此。

所以才会舍不得吧。

当越前轻轻吻去他的眼泪，继而点住他的双唇时，他终于更加清晰地感受到那股情绪的冲动。然而没有人能吻到天荒地老，也没有人能一辈子亲密地相伴身旁。越前放开了这个浅淡的亲吻，内心的喧嚣终究也只化成了嘴唇无声的张合。眼泪止住了。心跳回了原位。扯起微笑，摇摇头示意自己没事，不二周助还是平日里的不二周助。他旋即开起了轻快的玩笑：“刚才那样够深了吗？”

越前没回答。并非因为害羞或骄傲——这一点他同样能从对方认真而沉静的表情中读到。青年从来不是迂回躲避问题的人，表现得像若有所思，也不是因为这个问题。如同很多他有话要说的时候一样，琥珀色的目光笼下来，刺得进心底的每一个角落。沉默足够久之后越前终于开口，说：“前辈，别再逃避自己了。”

很淡的口气。好像说的只是件无关紧要的小事，可足够惊天动地。说完青年就起身，抽了张纸巾潦草地擦了擦自己的下体，光着身子进了浴室。不二坐在一片狼藉的床上，敛去笑容，听着哗哗响起的水声。开着灯的房间里只有他自己的影子。

第二天他做了一顿丰盛的早餐。越前因为显而易见的原因一觉睡到快中午才趿拉着拖鞋睡眼惺忪地从房间里出来，很自然地拉开椅子在餐桌边坐下，等他把重新热好的食物端上来，吃了两口，嘴里含混地说：“刚才网球班那边打电话来。”

“找你有事？”不二问。

“说是原来的老师的伤已经痊愈了，下礼拜就可以回去上课。我的工作结束了。”越前拿筷子点了点，“所以，昨天其实就是我最后一次代班了。”

不二喉咙莫名一紧。他还是调侃似的说：“还好我去观摩了，没有错过你打球时的英姿。其实我觉得你的学生们应该更喜欢你，而不是原来的老师。你忽然招呼都不打一声就不去上课了，他们肯定会失落的。”

“那边的人今天才通知我，我哪里知道啊。说起来前辈关心的是这个吗，我以为会是之后我没收入了就得靠你养活之类的。”

“你能先一层想到这一点，我也很意外。不过我倒不太担心，总会有办法的。实在不行，我也只有多接点违心的稿子了。”

“前辈还真愿意啊。”

“愿意啊，如果对象是越前的话。”不二笑容闪烁，“毕竟，一个那么合拍的伴侣真的是可遇而不可求的。”

越前一噎，“能不能少想点奇怪的事。”

“好好，我还是接着去改我的稿子吧。我能去你房间写么？”

为了给越前多腾出一些个人空间，自从把书桌从越前的房间，也就是原来的小书房搬回自己卧室后，不二都是关在卧室里写作的，这么长时间下来两个人都习惯了。不二问得客气，越前愣了一下，一时间还真没想起来自己霸占的是不二本来的工作室。不二见状，笑笑：“你看今天天气多好，适合什么也不做，就晒晒太阳，所以我想我应该会十分需要阳台，还有我的仙人掌。”

“啊，当然了。”越前说。

“被单在洗衣机里，等会儿记得去烘干。”

“知道了。”

于是书桌又搬了回去。不二往转椅上一坐，开了笔记本电脑，一字摊开几本书，越前不打扰他工作，轻轻带上门退了出去，在客厅开着很小的音量看电视节目。仙人掌长得茁壮，在金色的阳光下显得翠绿得发亮。

整天下来，不二只字未动。

只是在发呆而已。

网球班的孩子们也许再也不会见到越前了。自己还可以。自己原本的工作间，现在有了越前的东西，越前每天晚上睡着的床，越前的味道。丢在床头的T恤衫，墙角放的网球包，搭在柜子角上的帽子。好像连阳光和仙人掌都变成了越前的所有物，因为看见阳光便想起他的眼睛，看见仙人掌便想起最初那颗雪白的茧在那里出现的样子。小说和文字也是越前的，因为他评论过。梦与回忆也是，因为他谈起过。一切都是他的。

一直到太阳西沉，皓月当空，他也只扭开了书桌上的台灯。灯光是越前的，它曾经照着他破茧出生。

他终于打开房门，把自己从闭关的状态中解放出来，看见越前窝在沙发上，闭了眼睛歪着头犯困。他轻轻摇了摇对方，“好了，回去睡吧。”越前起身，迷迷糊糊地去洗漱，也懒得管不二书桌上还摊了一大堆，闷头往床上倒。

不二这时却抱着自己的枕头又回来了，靠着墙边问：“我能睡这里么？”

越前登时警觉：“今晚不要做。”

“不做不做，我也很累的。”不二笑了笑，“就是忽然很想和你一起睡。”

“你是不是舍不得把这个房间给我了？”

“也没有啦。但我的确喜欢这个房间多于我自己的卧室。”

“这床很小。”

“躺得下。”

“随便你。”

说着越前便往靠墙的一侧滚了滚，给不二腾出一半的空间。不二放下枕头，快速冲了个澡，换好睡衣和越前并排躺下来。越前困得要命，但还没睡着，不知道是不是一直撑着在等他。他一来，就家猫似的呼噜了两声。平时做的时候没太觉得，这么躺着果真是嫌窄了些，随便动动胳膊和腿就会碰到对方。被子松松垮垮地盖在身上，也许会被谁的一个翻身卷走。而另一个人体温的温暖是实在的。不二不由得把呼吸放得很轻，生怕打破这样的宁静。

已经占据心间许久的，膨胀得整颗心都快要爆裂的话语，经过许久的犹豫之后，总算出了口。

“虽然我说过我尽量不问你问题，但……还是有点想知道。越前是怎么看我的？”

身旁的越前含糊地说：“怎么看你，我……我很早以前，就已经说过了。”

“已经说过了吗？”

“对啊。”

“那我呢？”

“你没有。”都很肯定。

不二睁着眼睛盯天花板，“你一直在等我吧。见第一面的时候，你就告诉我了。”

他几乎屏住了呼吸，自己喃喃絮语的声音快要被轰隆隆的心跳声盖过，连自己都听不见，不知道在说些什么。

“我很喜欢你……就是你所期望的那种‘喜欢’。你说得对，总有这么一天，你让我说了出来。越前……这样的话，你会一直留在这里吗？”

如果你是为我破茧而出，那就不要再离开。

尾音停留在发颤的疑问句。没有回音。他伸手触碰到了越前的手背，插入指缝中包裹上去。翻身过去看，越前安静地闭着眼，呼吸起伏均匀，像在茧里时他所看见的那样，睡得安稳香沉。

他把脸贴得很近，想更多地嗅到对方的气息，侧着身子，轻轻了抱上去。

07.

第二天早晨醒来，不二还是那个侧着身像是抱着什么的姿势。越前不见了。

床的另一边是空的。床单有些褶皱，就是一半死物的温度，没有人睡过的痕迹。衣服，网球包，帽子，都不在了。越前的柜子空空如也。这间公寓里所有他留下过的切实的痕迹都消失得一干二净。书桌和转椅还是那样，文稿还是那样，阳台也还是那样，只不过其中属于越前的味道都感觉不出来了。

仙人掌开出了一朵洁白的花。

都是一夜之间的事。

哪里都找不到越前。就算把公寓翻个底朝天，就算把整座城市、整个国家乃至世界都颠倒一遍，也不可能找到了。站在阳台上向远处极目瞭望，只看见掠过街道转瞬即逝的一只蝴蝶，来不及向它伸手，翩翩翻飞的影子就消失在了树木和房屋的阴影里。就像来的时候一样，突兀而看似不经意的，越前的离去也是如此。

昨天晚上他那梦呓似的话语，越前究竟听见了没有呢？

**如果我知道那会是我最后一次见到他的话** 。

如果知道那会是最后一次见到，知道那会是越前还留在他触得到的地方的最后时刻，他是不是会说得更炽热些？是不是会拉下脸来穷追不舍，直到从越前嘴里再一次地听到——如果越前在很早之前就已经说过一遍了——某些话，某些肯定，某些回应，以现在这个自己去亲身确认。

不二抬头，面向天空，只吹风。

曾在有关年少时光的梦里跌下过云端，和谁分散。那片云现在靠近了，如同一场回环往复，它又一次地降临。雪白色的水雾，茧的丝绒，在他抬头仰望的瞬间，将他轻盈地包裹入梦，清空了他的身体和过去。于是他睡着，一面呼唤，一面急切地追寻，所有那些还没能确定的心意，没能得到的结果，以及尚未到来却有如注定一般早就发生过了的终局。

不知这样过了多久，喊到声嘶力竭，奔跑到再也挪不动一步，像在一座巨大而精妙的宫殿里迷了路，柔软的墙壁怎样都找不到出路，周围仍然只有白蒙蒙的迷雾。难道就要被困到窒息为止吗？

某个时刻突然有了察觉。很偶尔，有变化的光影，能感觉到一双眼睛的注视，目光竟是如此相熟。

他开始无比期待起了相遇的这一天。

被注视的感觉愈发强烈。甚至能隔着一层薄纱望见那双眼睛的模样，清亮如琥珀的颜色。终于有一天，围困着他的宫殿从一角开始剥落，然后一下子轰然倒塌，在他脚下洒满白雪似的碎片，又白雪似的融化。白雾散去，丝绒散落，一丝阳光照进眼底，刺得他下意识地眯起双眼。

一个十二三岁左右、墨发金眸、穿着国中网球部队服的少年呆呆地望着他。

不二猛然一滞，撑开双眼，在收到那熟悉的视线好奇的问候之后，微笑了起来。

“越前。”他叫出少年的名字。

少年哑然，满脸不可置信：“……你知道我？”

是的，他知道，没由来地知道。原因已经无法追溯，他所拥有的只是现在新生的这一刻。身体是十五岁的样子，穿着衬衫长裤的制服，心境似乎也是。当他认定的名叫越前龙马的少年定定地望着他的眼睛时，那股在胸中澎湃不已的冲动轻而易举地越过了对这个年纪的人来说并不算什么的界限。

于是他欣然：“有件事我一定要告诉你。”

“什么？”

少年依旧愣愣的。他上前一步，轻盈得好像刚破茧而出的蝴蝶第一次扇动双翼。

“我喜欢你，一直一直都很喜欢。”

END

2020.8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如梦似幻是我想要的感觉。文中描述过一点：有些事情你以为会悄无声息地过去，其实不会，不如说是因为你刻意地淡漠才不会，然后某一天你幡然醒悟，遗憾，后悔，才会发觉出它的强烈。01里多次写到不二视角下茧睡得很安稳，03不二忽然从自己和他人的经历中领悟到这一层，05越前直言他在茧中有过挣扎，到了06，不二表白，越前安静地睡着了（真的是那么安静地睡着了吗？），07，不二也在茧中经历了挣扎而梦醒的过程，但07茧外的越前不会知道。
> 
> 也许读完之后一个很自然的问题是“茧”究竟是什么，文中叙述的到底哪部分是真实，哪部分是虚幻。这里的理解可以非常灵活，我也不想（在设定剧情的时候也没有）划定好所谓的“其实是这个样子”。“茧”可以代表不同的东西，每一个部分都可真可幻，也可以是穿越时空，可以是平行世界，取决于你希望怎么去解读。以下我给几个例子。  
> 这是文中涉及的互相交错的四个情境：  
> （1） 主视角下的不二和“破茧”的越前  
> （2） 主视角的不二所写的小说  
> （3） 主视角的不二听到的关于E君的事   
> （4） 最后一节中“破茧”的不二和遇见的越前  
> 用=代表情景中的是同一组个体（区别于平行时空）。
> 
> 第一种情况：（1）=（2）=（3）为真，（4）为幻  
> 意思就是说，（2）（3）是真实存在的情况：不二和越前的故事梗概就是像不二小说中描述的情节一样，E君的故事就是越前本人的经历。（1）为真，但看起来与（2）（3）矛盾，是不二经历过这样的遗憾与创伤之后的反应，推翻真实的过去，给自己构建起了一个安全的、虚假的环境以回避过去，从而到达了他现在的生活状态。“茧”是他潜意识里自己与自己斗争的产物，就像一位读者指出的那样：记忆+遗憾+渴望，构筑出了从茧里诞生的越前，告诉他：不要隐瞒，不要从今以后各自四散，说出来。（1）里他与越前的相处模式，除了没有说“喜欢”，大约就是他想象、期待的那样吧。  
> 这样说来，其实一直封装在“茧”中的就是他自己而已。他看着越前破茧而来，他看似观察者，殊不知其实越前才是他的观察者。到最后，夙愿达成，越前消散，不二怅然，于是催生出了（4）：（4）为幻，是（1）中的不二终于破除那层虚伪的保护，清醒之后的大“梦”一场：如果能回到那个或许可以改变未来走向的重要节点，找到当时那个越前，他会把未能出口的喜欢说出口。这里的茧，就是意识的包装。
> 
> 第二种情况：（1）=（2）=（3）为真，（4）为真  
> 前面部分大致与第一种情况，但有一点不同：（1）里破茧的越前并非意识与虚幻的产物，而是真实的人——他的出现不是不二的意志，是他自己的意志。所以（4）为真而非梦：在新的遗憾那种强烈的心绪感召下，不二真的通过了“茧”这一媒介回到了过去，像（1）中越前的破茧一样，他也破茧来到那个国一的越前龙马面前。这像是一个巨大的回环。在这个设定下，我们可以问：那么（1）里二十三岁的越前，又是经历了什么而进入茧中，从哪一步，来到了这个世界呢？去往（4）中的不二，面对的是怎样的一个越前龙马，又会做出什么举动来影响那个世界线呢？会有一系列很有意思的可以发散的展开。茧与茧一层层一环环地嵌套，是个永无止境的轮回。
> 
> 第三种情况：（1）=（3）为真，（2）=（4）为幻  
> 主视角的不二就是不二，E君就是越前，这是原作的一个平行世界，不二是文学社的，E君打网球，他们并无交集。不二写的小说只是小说，也跟他和越前没什么关系。但这就是一种感召：也许Ｅ君的死在不二的潜意识里留下了一些波动，一些不成形的感慨，然后在他提笔写小说的时候，这种心境就逐渐具象化，再加之平行世界的连结，最终开始融合在一起。
> 
> 第四种情况：（1）（2）（3）为幻，（4）为真  
> 哪里有什么茧。不过都是一场梦。


End file.
